Versipellis/Abilities
The first one is FREE when you complete a Clan Entry Challenge. You will keep them if you ever switch Clans, as well as any extras and their augments you have bought with Silvers. Please take special note of the Prerequisites, especially for the augment ranks. Versi get TWO FREE ABILITIES right away after completeing a Clan Entry Challenge. Since Wereform is standard, ALL Versi get the first Rank of Lycanthrope's Call! Inner Peace (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 A character may achieve inner peace through finding a place within the pack. The reinforcement of like-minded packmates can make the lone wolf feel at home and loved, not a monster. This aspect draws wolves from many aspects of life for that alone. That inner peace gives them immunity to magical or other induced fear effects and allows them to keep from panicking under duress. Inner Peace (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Inner Peace (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting Inner Peace helps to establish it for both their wolf mind and the self, allowing their wolf to voluntarily hold off rage shifts after a failed roll for a few minutes. When under the rage, they can keep themselves from doing things that would go against their sense of morality. Inner Peace (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Inner Peace (Rank 2), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to repress a Beserker's trigger, keeping it from affecting them if they do not wish to. Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Were Form, Versipellis allegiance Cost: 0 In the opinion of many Versi, the hybrid form most balances their animal and human selves and represents who they truly are. As a result, members of the clan are naturally in tune with this shape. It becomes so comfortable that a character may assume this shape for any length of time with no penalties, loss of self-control or anything else of the sort. Additionally, when shifting into were form from any other form, the character may treat At-Will Shifting as one rank higher. Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 1), Controlled Instincts (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this ability brings the character even more in harmony with their lycanthropic aspects, allowing them +2 bone value to resist any Eclipse or shifting effects that are not the call of the Full Moon. Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Lycanthrope's Call (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting this again fills the character’s heart with the song of their aspect and they see the world together whether they share the same mind or are two different personalities. When the Versi is in their were form, any bone they spend is worth +2 bone value. Protective Rage (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 When an Eclipse is triggered, the Versi may choose to embrace it and unify with their animal mind in the rage, knowing they have a clan, pack and friends to protect. The focus of this rage allows for it to be honed, increasing their power. When attacking an enemy that is trying to harm an ally, or taking a blow for an ally during a rage the character gets +1 bone value on the roll. Protective Rage (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Protective Rage (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to intentionally trigger their Eclipsed state once per scene, requiring no outside influence. Additionally they may shrug off a powerful physical or magical blow when they aren't in an Eclipse and channel that into a more powerful attack. Protective Rage (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Protective Rage (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the character to access any of their forms while in an Eclipsed state, though the animal mind still remains dominant which might be weird should they take human shape. Unlikely Connections (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 Many Versi are well connected. The character very likely knows a guy who knows a guy who can help out with a particular task. Once per scene, the character may make use of an NPC they know that will have the right non-priceless item for a particular task. Unlikely Connections (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Unlikely Connections (Rank 1), Tact (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting also allows them to use this for a particular skill or non-magical trade. Unlikely Connections (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Unlikely Connections (Rank 2), Savvy (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows them to make use of this ability for magical skills or items. Uncommon Bond (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 Versi instinctively know how to work together, even if they've never actually met. When multiple members of the clan work together on a task, their combined efforts is greater than the sum of each individual contribution. When a clan member uses this ability and spends a bone, each Vesipellis member who attempts the same task may add +1 bone value to the task. This may be used one time per scene. Uncommon Bond (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Uncommon Bond (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the ability to be used twice per scene. Uncommon Bond (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Uncommon Bond (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows it to be used three times per scene. Omega's Gift (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 In some cases, it can be really important to redirect an enemy’s intent and the Versi teach their clan members how to manipulate another into believing they are harmless, even if their intent is otherwise. Using this ability will trick those who are in their wolf mind to ignore the character as a target, even in berserker form. However, it does not work on those who retain their human minds. Omega's Gift (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Omega's Gift (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to manipulate wolves, spirits and demons into leaving them alone for a short time. Omega's Gift (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Omega's Gift (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the effect to apply even to packmates or an ally. Secrets Given (Rank 1) Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 Natural instinct isn't far from intuition and the character is naturally in tune with the world around them in ways that others are not. Their instincts are much stronger at revealing clues to solve puzzles, finding the right information while researching, or getting to the bottom of a mystery. The character may ask for information from the GM on a particular situation of their choice once per scene. The GM does not have to give a fully verbose response, but they do have to answer the question honestly or give direct clues or answers to the information being sought. Secrets Given (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Secrets Given (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this ability allows the character to request two pieces of information per scene and they may even ask another player for another character’s inner thoughts. Secrets Given (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Secrets Given (Rank 2), Awareness (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for three pieces of information to be sought, including the immediate thoughts or immediate intentions of an NPC or enemy. In other words, they cannot ask for complicated or long term plans, only what the character intends to do in their next round of action. They may also ask this of another player. Psychometry (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Secrets Given (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The mysteries of the world generally remain unsolved, but the abundant Moon's energy tends to leak off of those who embrace their animal side. The Order of the Long Road channels that energy into solving problems and finding the most world-wise solution. The art of psychometry lets the world itself answer questions, drawing on the memories of the world to enlighten. When focusing carefully, the character will touch on all the senses and see the history behind the object or deceased being. The greater the emotional connection or the more knowledge to start, the stronger and more focused the images and impressions. This can only occur on the physical plane. Psychometry (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Psychometry (Rank 1), Secrets Given (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to use this ability at both physical and astral locations. Psychometry (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Psychometry (Rank 2), Through Scent Alone (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to use the ability on living beings. Connection (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Uncommon Bond (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The Versipellis shows that all paths travelled eventually become the same, a journey, and all differences come from perspective. Channeling the same lunar energy, they can establish a connection between two humans or lycanthropes using a portion of their inner magic. During the duration, it drains magic from the character, but the two see one another's thoughts, share one another's pain, and are forced to experience the sensations and thoughts of one another. This can be confusing and if the two aren't in harmony of mind while under its effects, they suffer a -2 bone value to actions. Those who do see eye to eye, suffer no penalties and may freely spend bones on one another's actions as well as communicate non verbally. The effect is considered magic for resistance and can be escaped by entering Spirit Form on the astral plane. Connection (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Connection (Rank 1), Uncommon Bond (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows for a third mind to be connected, with much the same restrictions and benefits. This applies even when the character enters their spirit form, which could be useful for someone scouting off in astral form and communicating back without needing to return to their body. Connection (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Connection (Rank 2), Savage Pack (Rank 2 Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for a fourth mind to be added or to form two separate pairs and may allow a sapient spirit into the bond as well. Soothing Balm (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Inner Peace (Rank 3) Cost: 0 The Versipellis are known for their centeredness and control and much of that stems from the Order of the Bloom. Long ago, they figured out how to unify the lycanthrope’s minds, creating a singular soul. Those who follow this path become a beacon for those around, calming in ways others aren't. While within the distance of the character's voice, allies gain +2 bone value on rolls to resist an Eclipse if they desire. Soothing Balm (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Soothing Balm (Rank 1), Tongue of the Dog (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows their touch to calm the raging heart, immediately ending an uncontrolled shift in an ally. This ability draws on the character's inner magic a fair bit, but does not have a restriction on the amount of times it can be used in a scene. Their endless calm can almost be inspiring in that way. Soothing Balm (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Soothing Balm (Rank 2), Tongue of the Dog (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting again means their howls can project the same level of calm, allowing every lycanthrope in hearing range to be able to find their place of peace. This ability may be used once per scene. Additionally, the character's voice and words may be used to command allied wolves who have fallen into an agitated Eclipsed state, helping to direct them to a better goal or outcome. Armistice (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Protective Rage (Rank 2) Cost: 0 The essence of the Versi is that of balance and the belief that nature is at its best when each creature in its proper place. Tapping into that balance, the Clan has helped to maintain peace and balance not only with individuals, but between enemies as well. Using their magic and supplementing it with a bit of Nature's, scents change, sound feels off, and a strange energy surrounds. Allies standing within are protected from hostility. Enemies who attack them find their claws digging into their own flesh, their own regeneration slowed. The size is based on the amount of energy consumed and how potent Nature's touch is in the area. Note that in the city, the effect will only be a few yards at best. Armistice (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Armistice (Rank 1), Protective Rage (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting saps their magical energy as well, drawing it from them as they try to use it and expands the area versus the amount of energy used, allowing for a room-sized area of protection. Armistice (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Armistice (Rank 2), Omega's Gift (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows places of peace to be established more permanently, creating neutral territory of a sort. It takes a good bit of time to achieve permanence and requires planting a heart tree for it to be established, but its range grows over time with the tree. The magic also saps berserking and Raging enemies’ emotion, making it difficult to maintain while within the areas marked. Category:Abilities Category:Versipellis